


Firefly

by fauxvision



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvision/pseuds/fauxvision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs are annoying little pests, but sometimes, they might not be half as bad as Aomine thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K  
> Genre: Fluff.  
> Pairing: Aomine x Kise.  
> A/N: I been seeing a lot of those bugs outside lately, and I couldn't get these two out of my head.

 

_Firefly_

 

Kaijo's game against Josei concluded in their victory; the team walked back to the locker room, sweat dripping and breathing heavy as they played a great game. Kasamatsu walked ahead, leading his team to their resting place for a game overview and a possible few words from the coach- a congratulations but mostly about upcoming games. Kise fell to the back- walking slower to regain his breath; playing all four quarters as the center of your team's success was a strenuous job. He didn't complain- he loved being Kaijo's ace.

 

As the team filed into the room, their praise echoed in the small room, and you could hear lockers and benches being shut or sat on as the team gathered their belongings. A familiar black and red track suit was spotted near the doorway. A tall figure of tanned skin topped with short, navy hair rested casually against the wall. His bag was slung over his shoulder, arms folded across the chest, and the usual uninterested looked was plastered to his face as he listened to music playing through ear buds. It was awfully loud, as some lyrics- or the beat, at least- could be deciphered even the smallest bit.

 

“Aominecchi!” Kise called out, quickening his pace to meet his former teammate looking as if he were waiting for someone. Of course he hadn't heard him; his music was just too damn loud.

 

Catching a glimpse of the perky blonde rushing towards him in his peripheral, blue hues met gold ones. “What's up?” Aomine removed the buds from his ears, and the music could clearly be heard- although it sounded distant.

 

“You know, you really shouldn't listen to your music so loudly,” Kise stated upon reaching him. “You'll damage your ears.”

 

“Shut up,” Aomine griped, pressing the stop button on his phone before placing it in his pocket. “Not here for a lecture.”

 

Kise feigned a pout to which Aomine turned away from him, sucking his teeth. “And don't start that shit, either.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Not even two seconds into them talking, and it was already a back and forth; how typical of them.

 

“Well...” Kise placed a hand on his hip and lightly tapped his foot, “what are you here for?”

 

“Wanted to walk you home,” Aomine responded, leaning his head back on the wall and placing his hands in his pockets. “But I'm not so sure about that now.”

 

“Walk me home?”

 

“Satsuki and the team left; I was sleeping. Bastards didn't wake me up.”

 

Kise chuckled. “Who would want to? You're such a grouch.”

 

Aomine turned his head slightly for blue irises to glare into gold. He was scolding, and it caused another chuckle from the jovial blonde. “See? Grouch.”

 

“Whatever,” Aomine rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Kise to sigh before returning. “So...what is it?”

 

“Let me go get my things.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

By then, the coach had been yelling “what the hell is taking Kise so long” and a threat for a kick in the ass had been issued by Kasamatsu. Kise gave his apologies, and when the doors closed, a cry of pain could be heard leaving his lips as Kasamatsu's threat was actually promise. It took all of three minutes for the coach's spill about the good job of winning, practice, and upcoming games; the players gathered their things, and walked out, on their way home, to an eatery, or whatever else they may have had planned for the night.

 

Kise was the last to enter and the last to leave, which Aomine found annoying, being that he was an impatient man himself; seeing Kise step through the doors of the locker room, he peeled himself from the wall, facing the direction of exit signs for the way out.

 

“Took you long enough,” he sounded peeved which he only received a smile from the man in offense.

 

“You decided to wait for me,” Kise replied, pulling his phone out to check missed calls and text, “you can't me agitated.”

 

“I didn't wait for you,” Aomine snapped back as they began walking; his brows knit, not liking the suggestion of that statement. “I told you I was sleeping, I got left, and since you had a game finishing, I decided to wait. Don't get it twisted.”

 

“Whatever you say, Aominecchi,” Kise just smiled, placing his phone in his back pocket after reviewing the logs. “but realize, you said you waited.”

 

“Just shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk home was a quiet one, save crickets chirping and wind whistling; night was in full bloom. Wind played in leaves, rustling them, making soft music for a night walk. It was rather dark being there were no streetlights, but the hint of light beaming from the thousands of stars twinkling against midnight blue made it plenty easy to see. They hadn't spoken much on their trek; Kise reveled in the game play while Aomine yawned occasionally, not fully recovered from his nap. One would ask the other which turn to make, and the other would confirm, putting them on a long trail through a local park.

 

Aomine snuck peeks at Kise, wondering why he had been so quiet when he was usually a motor mouth; it didn't bother him- he enjoyed the silence- but the contrast was a little unsettling.

 

“Why so quiet?” Aomine asked, breaking Kise from his own thoughts to which he seemed surprised.

 

“Oh, I hadn't noticed; I'm just...thinking about the game.”

 

“What about it?” Aomine quirked a brow, interested in what about a game he won could keep Kise quiet this long.

 

“I...really like basketball,” Kise responded; a small smile graced his lips as he looked down watching himself take steps. “I mean, I really love basketball, and playing with Kaijo makes me love it that much more.”

 

“That's it?” Aomine seemed a little disappointed, as if he didn't approve and was hoping for some deep rooted answer. “You've been quiet this whole time thinking about that?”

 

“Hey!” Amber eyes shot up to look in blue ones dimmed from the lack of light. “I actually like my team! And we just won a game; I think I deserve to have those thoughts!” Kise gave his signature pout.

 

“Had I known you were going to be this boring, I would have walked home myse-”

 

Aomine's sentence was cut short as something flew in his nose unexpectedly; he abruptly stopped, started snorting, and closed one nostril with his finger to blow whatever the hell it was out. Kise stopped ahead, startled by the sudden outburst. “Aominecchi-”

 

“Motherfuck!” Aomine shouted; his eyes watered, and he coughed before feeling the relief of being able to breathe again. His nose tingled, and he squeezed it repeatedly, completely pissed with the lingering sensation causing him huge discomfort. “What the fuck, man!”

 

He could hear stifled giggling coming from Kise, and it made him shoot a glare. Kise couldn't keep himself from bursting into a fit of laughter with Aomine pinching his nose shut; the watering of his eyes turned into a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“This shit ain't funny.”

 

“Really? Cause I think it's quite hilarious,” Kise found himself crying as he held his stomach; his muscles tightened from the intense laugh. “Oh, Aominecchi, it got you good!”

 

“Oh, did it,” Aomine pulled his gym back from off his shoulder, and threw it to the side; he walked swiftly to a hunched over Kise, tackling him to the ground when they met. As if Kise hadn't been laughing enough already, Aomine decided to tickle him, wanting to take his laughter off his misfortune and making it about something he caused.

 

Kise thrashed underneath the other male as long fingers wriggled against his sides; his mouth went dry from being wide open, and had it been daylight, you would be able to tell he was beet red. “Aominecchi!” Kise yelled, getting Aomine to stop his tickling so he could catch his breath. “I'm sorry; I'm sorry!”

 

The two panted from the contact with Kise's chest rising much more quickly then Aomine's. Saliva added moisture back into his mouth, and Kise swallowed it as it pooled; his stomach had hurt tenfold, feeling as though he had spent a good thirty minutes on an ab machine at the gym.

 

“Don't ever laugh at bad shit happening to me again,” Aomine warned him, moving from atop Kise to lay down next to him; he had worn himself out as well.

 

Soft grass cradled both of their beings, and it was comfortable enough to encourage one to fall asleep; Aomine closed his eyes before Kise being the lazy person he was, able to drift off in a second no matter where he was. Kise waited for his breathing to level, listening to the wind and crickets to soothe his frazzled state.

 

His eyes fluttered open to a quick flash of yellow that went as quickly as it came , and he arched a brow. “What was that?” he sat up looking around, wondering if it had really been something, or if he still wasn't calm from Aomine's sudden attack.

 

“Will you just lay back down?” Aomine asked, placing his arms behind his head as his own brows furrowed. “This has been the best part of the walk.”

 

Seeing nothing again, Kise laid back down slowly, next to the male who he swore was half snoring already. “You fall asleep so easily, Aominecchi-” another glow was seen in his peripheral, followed by a few more around, and he sat back up again.

 

“Dammit, Kise...”

 

“Fireflies!” Kise shouted; his voice as excited as one of a child. “That's what it was!”

 

“Fuck those things,” Aomine didn't move until one landed on the tip of his nose, and it's butt flashed between his eyes. “You're kidding me, right?”

 

He raised a hand to smash the bug on his face not realizing it would do more harm than good, but before he could, Kise grabbed his arm. “If you don't want me to laugh again, I suggest you leave it alone,” he stated, followed by a light chuckle.

 

“Can I flick it then?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well get this thing off my face.”

 

Kise released Aomine's arm which he put back at his side, and placed a finger under Aomine's nose. The firefly crawled to Kise's digit, and he drew it near his own face; the bug glowed frequently, and Kise found the bright light entrancing, causing him to smile. By now, Aomine had opened his own eyes, and navy irises looked at the male next to him peering goofily at a bug whose butt was lighting up on his finger; he honestly didn't comprehend.

 

“Why are you staring at the thing like that? Like you're in love or some shit?” he asked rather annoyed, which Kise shot him a disapproving look.

 

“Why are you asking me so many questions about what I'm doing tonight? Is it bothering you?”

 

“No, but you look stupid; it's just a bug.” Aomine had closed his eyes again, wanting to appear as if he were disinterested as usual.

 

“Well, I think it's pretty,” Kise retorted, going back to admiring the firefly. “Not my fault one flew up your nose.”

 

Aomine sucked his teeth. Stupid Kise, always finding the dumbest crap to ponder over, but something Kise said about the fly was right- it was pretty. A peak going unnoticed by Kise, and Aomine found himself admiring the firefly, too. Maybe because for such a small creature, it's light was so luminous, it lit the entirety of Kise's face. Or possibly the way the amber glow complimented Kise's eyes, making the golden orbs sparkle. Or it could be that that insignificant bug caused Kise to smile, brightened his features, and made gold jewels glimmer with mirth; in return, Aomine found himself captivated, smitten with the view that stupid bug brought to him- it was beautiful.

 

He felt his heart jump erratically looking at Kise this way; he felt a hint of nervousness coiling in his gut- the tingling feel that wracks through your body, the warmth of skin, the labor of breath, the tightness of your throat. He didn't understand it, and he was completely shocked at how composed he must have appeared despite basically falling apart on the inside. As Kise was drawn to the firefly perched on his finger, he found himself drawn to Kise, and fought about what to do to alleviate the tension.

 

Aomine sat up, bringing a knee up for his forehead to rest atop. Kise had noticed the movement, and as the bug finally flew off, a puzzled look graced his features looking at his friend. “Aominecchi, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Aomine answered, clutching his shirt where his heart threatened to burst from it's cage; this shit was starting to annoy him- he didn't like “feelings”.

 

“Are you sure?” Kise asked, voice laced with concern as he moved closer to him. “We can continue going home if you want? I'm rested enough.”

 

“I don't think I could move even if I tried,” Aomine gripped the shirt tighter, hoping his beating heart would go unnoticed by Kise; he still hadn't decided what he would do.

 

“Well here, look up so I can check on you. Maybe something is still in your nose.” Kise's face was next to Aomine's, eyes looking inquisitively at the male who had been “hiding” the past few seconds.

 

As if on cue, a firefly landed in Kise's bangs; it's light illuminating the space directly between Aomine and Kise's faces. Aomine looked up to find the same scene that had embedded itself on the back of his eyelids- the reason he felt he was about to fall apart in moment now. Without second thought, Aomine leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kise's in a delicate manner. The act shocked Kise; his eyes bucked open, and he swore he had forgot how to breathe. It was so unlike Aomine, and it was unknown to him that Aomine might even have feelings for him...anyone really.

 

It only lasted a second before he pulled back, and Aomine met the stunned expression of Kise's; he placed a hand behind his neck for a light scratch. “Ah shit, sorry about that,” he diverted his gaze; eyebrows knitting for the umpteenth time that day. “I don't know what that was; it was just the bug, and the light, and your stupid pretty face, and-”

 

Kise placed his hands along Aomine's jawline, turning his face back towards him for another press of lips. It was Aomine who was shocked, but the feel of Kise's supple lips upon his own, the warmth of his exhale atop his upper lip, and the steady beat of his heart thumping just as sporadically as his had felt...comfortable. It was relieving, and all symptoms of his nervousness went away with Kise placing his arms around his neck, pulling him closer for their chest to meet.

 

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise's waist- pulling him up into his lap, holding him somewhat possessively, kind of feeling pissed for the reaction the firefly had gotten from Kise; he wanted to be the one to evoke those emotions, but he couldn't help but feel thankful for the little critter intervening the way it had. Maybe he would have made it home by now, or possibly ditched Kise for being a bore on the walk...but because the little shit had crawled in his nose, he was experiencing something he didn't know how to make happen on his own.

 

Yeah, he waited for Kise on purpose, but surely he wouldn't let him know that; he could hear Kise's mouth already, rubbing it in every chance he would get- not letting him live it down. And yeah, he kept himself quiet on the walk, but made sure to guide Kise in the direction of the park to drag the journey out, wanting to spend as much time as possible with him before it got too late. Aomine came off as an dejected asshole, but he was far from one, and apparently, Kise knew so, because he stuck around for this long.

 

Kise broke the lengthy kiss, moving back just enough to catch his breath as he lightly panted. Aomine kept his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip feeling his body twitch from the new feel.

 

“Do you like me?” Kise asked uncertainly, making Aomine look up at him with confusion marring his features.

 

“Yeah, I mean...I'm kissing you, right?”

 

“But that doesn't have to mean you like me?”

 

Aomine deadpanned; you could count on Kise to look for loopholes in a situation that clearly didn't need one. “Kise, please; I don't play games with this shit. You know this...”

 

Kise smiled, wriggling his fingers in the hairs on the back of Aomine's neck; his tresses were silky underneath fingertips, a feeling Kise loved. “Good, cause I like you, too, Aominecchi.”

 

The firefly in Kise's hair seemed to be glowing brighter and both Kise and Aomine looked up to it. “Do you want to swat it away?” Kise asked Aomine whose eyes squinted at the critter, looking as if he were pissed, but he wasn't.

 

“Nah, it helps me see that pretty face,” Aomine responded, looking into shining golden irises again, “he can stay.”

 

“Aren't you glad one flew in your nose?” Kise giggled, touching and moving his nose side to side against Aomine's.

 

“Hell no...” he trailed off with a smirk forming in his lips from Kise's cute deed, “but the outcome ain't so bad.”

 

/End.

 

 


End file.
